Homem (não tão) de Ferro
by Inndra
Summary: Porque ele amava Pepper Potts e ela amava Clint Barton. E os dois se julgavam sem sentimentos e fortes o bastante pra não amarem.


As batalhas tinha terminado. Loki estava preso. Clint tinha se libertado do domínio do Deus louco. E Natasha estava na sala de reuniões da SHIELD sozinha, sentada no sofá, avaliando os estragos e quanto estava comprometida depois da conversa que tivera com Loki. Depois do Deus afirmar que era desprezível ela barganhar por um homem e de dizer que ela amava o arqueiro e mesmo ela tendo respondido que amor era coisa de criança e que o que ela tinha com Clint Barton era uma dívida, ela avaliava quais partes poderiam ser verdades dessa conversa.  
De repente a porta abriu, devagar, e chamou-lhe a atenção. Tony sorriu pra ruiva e foi se sentar ao lado dela. Ficaram em silêncio e o Homem de Ferro parecia ponderar sobre falar algo ou não.  
- Eu nunca achei que fosse ser levado por nenhum sentimento. Mesmo quando não era essa máquina, mas meu coração de verdade que estava aqui. Eu achava que era forte demais pra isso. Forte demais pra querer alguém e pra ter necessidade de uma pessoa mais do que qualquer coisa. - ele deu uma pausa e Natasha manteve-se calada, olhando pra ele e imaginando o por que dele estar falando isso. - Mas teve um dia que eu percebi o quanto a gente pode perder o controle dessas coisas. Percebi que a Pepper é a única pessoa que eu tenho e eu preciso dela mais que tudo. Mais do que a minha armadura e as Indústrias Stark e eu tinha raiva disso e não admitia por nada. Amar não é coisa do coração e nem de crianças, mas da alma. E todo mundo tem alma, Natasha. Não se culpe por causa disso.  
- Tony, eu... - ela ia dizer que não amava o Clint como ele estava achando, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. - Eu não acho que amo o Clint, se é isso que você está pensando.  
- Eu também achava que não amava a Pepper. - ele sorriu, convencido de que estava certo sobre o que Natasha estava sentindo.  
- Mas...  
- Natasha, não tente negar pra si mesma e não se culpe por isso. Eu também barganharia por Pepper e colocaria tudo em risco por ela. E ainda acho difícil admitir que a amo, mas eu consigo porque é verdade e porque ela me ama também.  
Natasha apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que amava o Clint. Mas não podia amar nem admitir. Não devia...  
- Mas é diferente, Tony. Ele não me ama como Pepper ama você. E eu sou uma assassina e só. Não posso ter sentimentos.  
- Essas desculpas não, Natasha. Olha pra mim. - Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou. - Está falando sério? Acha que ele não gosta de você? E eu sou o Homem de Ferro, acha que eu deveria ter sentimentos? - ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica.  
- Sinceramente, Tony, é lógico que eu acho que ele não gosta. - ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
- Natasha, o que houve com a sua inteligência? Tomara que Clint não me mate depois disso. Mas ele ama você, sim. Dá pra ver pelo jeito como te olha e te protege. Como vocês estão em sintonia um com o outro e como ele sorri pra você. Natasha, eu não tenho coração e estou te falando isso. Não é possível que você não saiba. - ele estava falando num tom sério e até um pouco autoritário. Ela percebeu o quanto era estranho ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca do Homem de Ferro.  
- Mas não sei... A não ser quando... Nada. Quer saber, eu estou bem. Esquece isso, Tony. E só mais uma coisa: Parece tanto assim?  
- Na verdade, você esconde melhor do que eu. Só soube porque aconteceu comigo. E me senti na obrigação de falar algo, porque queria que tivessem me falado quando era eu nessa situação. Eu não sabia o que fazer também. E depois da sua conversa com Loki, imaginei que você fosse ficar pensando nisso tudo. Mesmo com Clint já estando bem. Mesmo com tudo já estando bem.  
De repente, Natasha se deu conta de que Tony estava, realmente, falando sério. Ele ao menos tentara ser convencido e ironizar qualquer coisa.  
Tony se levantou do sofá e estava quase saindo da sala quando ouviu a voz de Natasha de novo.  
- O que eu faço?  
Por incrível que pareça, ela não se arrependeu de ter pedido ajuda e, consequentemente, revelado que amava Clint e que Tony estava certo.  
Ele sorriu ao se virar pra ela.  
- Você sabe o que tem que fazer.  
Ela sorriu ao perceber que sabia.  
Tony saiu e fechou a porta, pegando o celular e ligando para o agente Barton.  
- Só uma coisa, Clint: Não perca a Natasha. Vá atrás dela.  
- Como assim, Tony? Por que isso do nada?  
- Tem resposta mais óbvia? Porque vocês se amam.

**N/A:** Sim, loucura o Tony e a Natasha tendo essa conversa. Mas, enfim, eu gostei porque pude reunir meus dois ships: Clintasha e Pepperony, apesar dos personagens não estarem todos nessa fic. Tomara que gostem ((:


End file.
